villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merolick
Merolick is one of the two main antagonists in 2016 animated Mexican film, La Leyenda del Chupacabras. He is a short and old witch doctor obsessed with money, he is able to do whatever it takes to get it. At the beginning of the film, seen how he is trapped by the Royalist Army on the royal road and his circus chariot is confiscated, says he wants to help the group beat the Chupacabra, but in reality he is only trying to save himself no matter what he has to betray someone in the process. He is voiced by Eduardo "Lalo" España, the same actor acts as Evaristo. History Leo and the rest of the detainees are taken to the monastery jail. While the soldiers enclose the belongings of the prisoners, among the belongings they keep is an old fairground carriage, owned by an old gypsy who is also detained. The prisoners along with Leo and Nando, find two possible exits on the map: a tunnel that is passing the chupacabra area and an old aqueduct that seems safer. In a ghost town Juanita, who is a prisoner, pointed to a sign telling Teodora that the man who is in it, called Merolick, is the one who has the chupacabras trapped, Juanita tells Teodora that the spell that Merolick used to trap The chupacabras can only be broken if the two parts of the Iyari are joined, and one of those parts is held by Merolick around the neck in the form of a medallion. Teodora is going to tell Leo. The plan to catch El chupacabra takes place, Leo attracts his attention while the others collapse the structure. In that Merolick is seen beating one of the prisoners while nobody sees him. Inside the church, they both notice that the man with the poster on the float is the old gypsy, and inside it there is a very mysterious and strange noise. Before they can see what's inside, they are stopped by Merolick who was already inside and he tells them that the others are dead. The three seek the tunnel under the baptismal font and when they find it, they hear screams from the rest of the prisoners who were not really dead. At this, Merolick hits Nando in the head with a stick and struggles with Leo to throw sand in his eyes to keep him immobilized. He says that the Chupacabra comes for him because he locked up his family, spills some barrels of oil that were nearby, sets them on fire and leaves the tunnel with Leo and Nando still inside. At that moment Teodora appears and helps the two to go down the tunnel while the chupacabra breaks the door and tries to extinguish the fire around the carriage with its wings. Teodora tells Leo about the Iyari, although he is only interested in getting his brother out of that tunnel. After seeing this from afar, Merolick, furious, activates the cannon which causes the church to fall together with Leo, who is saved in flight by one of the chupacabras. Then it is seen how the insurgent army manages to defeat the royalists and capture Torreblanca and Merolick. Gallery Melorick.png merolick stare.png|Merolick's evil stare. Merolick_poster.png|Poster of Merolick's circus with a drawing of him when he was young. Merolick_arrested.png Merolick_prision.png|Merolick sharing cell with the insurgents, begging that the royalists release him before approaches from El Chupacabras. Merolick_attacking.png|Merolick reveals his true colors. Merolick_vs_leo.png|Leo fighting with Merolick for betraying the group of insurgents and leave them outside the monastery so that the monster kills and save itself. Merolick_hits_leo.png|Merolick lighting fire with the powder and burning alibve the San Juan brothers with El Chupacabras family. Merolick_punches_leo.png|Merolick punches Leo San Juan. Merolick_cannon.png|Merolick setting fire to the canyon to bring down the ruins where the Natikary trapped. Merolick_captured.png|Merolick captured by one of the insurgent soldiers, after stopping his escape for wrongdoings. Merolick_defeated.png|Merolick defeated. Trivia *Is the second human main antagonists in the franchise, the first is Rousseau. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Cheater Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Propagandists Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Monster Master Category:Thugs Category:Poachers Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Paranoid Category:Western Villains